love that never ends
by mlbv-mlbv-grimm
Summary: Sabrina haves being put in spell she will try to find out who did it...And the only thing to break the spell is by a kiss.OOpps i spill the beans: This story includes the puck's chimp involve with the scatlet hand :Awsome
1. Chapter 1

**Love that never breaks**

**This is my first fan fiction **

Sabrina was sleeping and puck was fighting with his chimps and making so much noise that Sabrina couldn't sleep so she woke up to go get puck to shout-up. When she open the door she was hit by something strange she didn't get to see what hit her because that instantly she fell to floor and her mind went black.

**P.U.C.K **

"O.M.G how there you ugly chimp WHY DID YOU HIT HER YOU COULD HAVE KILL HER" he shouted and went running to Sabrina's wick body ,he carry her to where her parents where Veronica and Henry and granny Relda were. Henry Sabrina's father was angry and shouted at puck " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUTHER" but was interrupted by some one knocking so puck went to open , it was Snow White she came in happy until she saw Sabrina ,snow white gasp in surprise and said "o dear" puck said "what" "well" said snow white and continuo talking "Sabrina haves the spell that I had so that means that her true love haves to kiss her for her to come alive again so any way who does she love?" snow white was looking at puck the whole time puck on the other hand look grows out but inside he felt excited. So snow white continuo talking "can you kiss her puck" puck of course said "no" but said "alright if you want to" but Henry interrupted and said "NO I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN" snow white said calm "then she will stay like that for ever" Henry just lower his head and said "fine you win" so puck lower his head ready to kiss Sabrina in her lips…. He kiss her and Sabrina open her eyes and…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love That Never Ends**

**Chapter: 2**

**OK so you guy's remember that chapter 1 ends with a continue so this chapter 2 will be continue from chapter 1.…. ****I am not good at writing but I will try my best. hope you like chapter 2**

**Chapter: 2**

….. Sabrina woke up and the first thing that she did was that she punch puck right in the gut.

**PUCK:**

I just got hit in the gut's ouch, ouch that hurt Ok I don't get this, so this what I get for saving her that is not fair. I went to my room as fast as could, when I finally got to my room I was out if air. I cant believe what I did I look like, like a coward. Why was I acting like that I did not know.

**SABRINA:**

WHAT I just got kiss by puck and the next thing I know was that puck went running to his room that's weird. I was in my thoughts but then snow white said " why did you do that, he save your live you know that" I shake my head and went to puck's room and knock in he's door to tell hem I didn't mean to punch hem. No answer came but I herd puck crying that's impossible sins when did he get so sensitive any way I knock again and then he finally open the door so the next thing that I did was hug hem and when I let go of hem he look confuse so I toll hem that snow white toll me what happen some how he look kind look satisfy. I toll puck to come with me down and talk to snow white about what happen to her..

**Ok well how was the chapter let me tell you if you are kind of confuse with chapter 1 let me explain that pucks monkey haves to do with the scarlet hand but puck doesn't know. Next chapter will be longer. I may update tomorrow but no promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love that never breaks **

**Chapter: 3 **

**Hola so ya I didn't update when I said but I am updating today please forgive me.**

**PUCK:**

OMG did Sabrina almost saw me cry. I think she did, anyway, why was I crying I don't know but at least she toll me she was sorry for punching me …

**SABRINA:**

I am kind confuse so I went with puck to go with snow white to tell me what happen… Snow white toll me what happen but, not how I got that stupid spell so I ask Puck "puck" "yes" "do you know how I got the spell" "no the only thing I know is that my chimp hit you" said puck angry, so I ask my self how did this chimp had to do with my spell so I just got curios and ask " puck can I see your CHIMP" "yes why, you wont kill right" ask puck smiling "of course not, or maybe" I said grinning at puck so I went up stairs to pucks room to go see his chimp…

**PUCK:**

I just hope that Sabrina doesn't kill my chimp because they cost to much. Sabrina can kill my chimp but pay after.

**SABRINA:**

Every thing been normal after we defeated the scarlet hand they just run away because they know that we could have kill them. Now I find out that puck's chimp almost kill me, but how? I don't know but I will find out some how and when I find out I will do what ever I have to do with the monkey. I know that puck loves all his chimps but still his chimp try to kill me so he will have to pay…

**PUCK:**

Ok me and Sabrina are looking for the chimp that almost kill her and boom I find it and when it saw Sabrina it started trying to attack her so me and her started to run away and started to reach the front door when bam the chimp got on Sabrina's hair and started to pull on her hair. I try to hit my chimp but it didn't let go of her but I kept trying to get it of her but I couldn't concentrate with Sabrina's screaming on my hear to get the chimp of, of her… Finally I hit it on the head and it went to the floor with a pop and the second it let go Sabrina went out the door.

**Ok so how was the chapter. Can ya'll give me ideas for the next chapter it is hard for me to come with ideas by my self. Please review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love that never ends**

**Chapter:4**

**SABRINA: **I cant believe, I just run away, I was such a coward I should get the crap out, that stupid chimp so, right now I going to bust the crap out that chimp. I find my self in Puck's room busting the crap out that chimp just like I said, and when I was done Puck was staring at me with widen eyes why I don't know? I think is because he love that chimp a lot, but still the chimp made me get this spell and almost try to kill me, so yes I have a reason to half kill the monkey, and Puck stud there like freaking crazy staring at me, and still I didn't no the answer why he was staring at me? Then I saw hem shake his head in confusion and then said " did you just do that to my chimp?" " yes why?" "that was awesome" now this was my turn to stay there looking shock at hem, did he just said that was awesome, that was weir. I thought that he was going to scream at me but no, he was smiling at me, actually he was grinning at me WHY? When I was in my thoughts puck interrupted me by saying "ok that was awesome, but you still have to pay me" he said grinning and handing his hand out for me to pay hem so I, just said "how much" I did not know why, I just ask hem how much. he said " three (_laughing_) thousand (_laughing) _dollars" he said I was so mad I could have punch hem again but no I said "you know what, I wont pay a bit not a single bit of money and you know what your stupid(_choke) _chimp deserve it_(choke_)" the last words I almost choke out saying it, when I was done saying that Puck had a guilty face.

**PUCK:** ok now I am staring to feel really guilty, I don't know why I was starting to care about Sabrina feelings I think its just the virus she gave me the _puberty, _yes, its that virus she gave me... _OMG I love when Sabrina puts her confusion face it is just so cute, _no I did not just think that, I mean she is ugly and haves a dog face. Ok I find my self telling her this, " ok fine you win, you don't need to pay but you most give me something"

"ok what is that something you want" "I don't know, but I will tell you when the time comes so don't worry" I said smiling really sweet that made Sabrina blush which made me blush to, what is wrong with me, I just don't know... _I love the way she blushes it makes her look so hot I just want to kiss her lips_ urrrr again how many times does this have to happen to me … Ok so after Sabrina goes to her room I forget to get my chimp, and take care of hem. I just went to sleep and start snoring really hard that my own snore made me wake up, I think I most be really tire to be snoring, after I woke up with my own snore, I fell asleep again and I did not wake up until the morning... I woke up by hearing Sabrina's screaming so I put on my shoes and went out to see what was happening and I was shock about what I saw, I saw Sabrina's hair was not long it was cut now her hair was all the way to her shoulder she look cute like that but who cute her hair? And why was she screaming? Now my goal is to find the answer to my questions first is who cut her hair and the way to find out is by asking, so I yell at Sabrina " who cut your hair?" " now your asking me, first guess and then I will tell you who did it" her voice sounded angry, but I answer calm " you" "no it was not me you, stinking pot it was you stupid f***ing chimp" "chill out girl it is not a big deal that, he cut your hair by the way you look pretty" O.M.G did I toll her that she was pretty. After saying that she was pretty I cover my mouth with my hands and started blushing, hard I mean really hard and I think she herd me saying she was pretty because she was also blushing.

**Ok so how was this chapter, I try my best, please review . This time a wrote 804 I words that is a challenge for me so please review****JJJJJJJ I will update on Friday.**


End file.
